The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonmadlem’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding and freely flowering Argyranthemum cultivars with attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Argyranthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2004 in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum×hybrida identified as code number 03-10, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum×hybrida identified as code number 03-15, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in April, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in May, 2005. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.